


When Louis met Nick

by ChevyX64EverAfter



Series: Hipster and punk [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, The rouge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChevyX64EverAfter/pseuds/ChevyX64EverAfter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis met Nick, he had just declined being in One Direction and got but into a Punk band called The Rouge with 4 other band mates Ryan Web lead bass , Joey Bell Lead guitar , Casey Bell secondary guitar and Lance crown drums . Louis Tomlinson was their missing piece the lead singer they needed with his sweet but honey raw voice they could come big.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Louis met Nick

When Louis met Nick, he had just declined being in One Direction and got but into a Punk band called The Rouge with 4 other band mates Ryan Web lead bass , Joey Bell Lead guitar , Casey Bell secondary guitar and Lance crown drums . Louis Tomlinson was their missing piece the lead singer they needed with his sweet but honey raw voice they could come big. When Louis met nick he had just had his hair cut from boyish to Quaffed with shaved sides and his wardrobe mixed up to styles from Drop Dead and band T’s. He was still boyish but with more edge. Nick was working as a DJ and Louis was getting to know his new band he was already in love with them the twins Joey and Casey were like family to him his big brothers guiding him round Ryan was the dad he made sure everyone stayed alive and out of trouble and then there was Lance who was trying his hardest to find Louis a girl, but Louis didn’t want a girl, he was gay. He was very happy with his sexuality and at the moment he was blushing from the attention this DJ Nick Grimshaw was giving him he had a cheeky smile as he flirted with Louis making him laugh and blush. This is how he fell in love, Love at first sight really two souls coming together in the darkness of a club a small buzz clouding their minds as Nick pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. Louis was just 18 Nick 24.   
/////…./////

When Nick and Louis meet again, it was in Tattoo/Piercing parlor called mystery ink. Nick holding Louis’ hand as, he got Snake bites. His first body modification of many, Nick had got the call early that morning form the Louis saying he want company when Nick thought of first dates holding his dates hand while they got needles pushed into them was not his ideal first date but the thing was that Nick loved it, Louis felt safe enough to bring him with him even though they met in the Darkness of a club.  
“You ok?” Nick asked after they walked away hand in hand Louis leaning into the tall hipsters side a weak smile on his lips, Nick had softly kissed him goodbye, careful not to hurt the younger boy as they said goodbye. That was when Nick knew that Louis was his sweet blush and giggle from Louis as he walked away waving his small hand.  
“Shit” Nick mumbled he had gone and fell in love.

The next time they found themselves in Mystery Ink Louis was getting his ears pierced and a Lone rose tattooed on his bicep it was a beautiful first tattoo that was added to quickly but that story wasn’t to be told just yet. Louis had acquired some other tattoos and piercings without Nick like the septum piercing and a scull candy tattoo on his forearm that was surrounded by roses and thorns.   
“Baby Duck you’re getting a lot of tattoo” Nick murmured as Louis lent against his chest as the buzz from the tattoo gun filled the small tattoo parlor. Louis lent his head back on Nicks shoulder and smiled.  
“Yeah, I’ve planned two full sleeves” Louis responded.  
“I’m doing it right?” Lex his tattoo artist queried stopping his movements to look up at Louis who grinned at him and nodded, Lex smirked and got back to filling in the rose a dark red. Nick smiled into Louis’ neck his boy was becoming the punk to fit his Punk band.

The Rouge was hit, they realsed their first single “Love Luster” which shot right to the top of the British charts. The rouge was very excited when they heard the news. Sending out a tweet to the fans   
@TheRouge: Crazy Day. Thanks for the support #BigLove.

This was only the start for The Rouge. It was only the start of NickandLouis. Because that’s what they were NickandLouis .


End file.
